nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Bomb
The Monkey Bomb is a Wonder Weapon and Tactical Grenade that can be obtained in all maps of Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and Call of Duty: Black Ops III, except in Ascension, Call of the Dead, Moon, Shadows of Evil, and Revelations. Overview This weapon is a Tactical Grenade and can be used very effectively. Edward Richtofen created the Monkey Bomb, but the reason why still remains a mystery. However, radios reveal that a monkey annoyed him by stealing the unknown Mexican's spleen from him. Effect When primed and thrown, it will explode in about nine seconds, killing some of the Zombies around it. The Monkey Bomb has a unique ability to distract any zombie that is not currently attacking a player. They are very useful in tight situations or when an ally needs to be revived. Gallery Monkey bomb 2.jpg|The Monkey Bomb just thrown Monkey bomb on iPod.png|The Monkey Bomb in the iOS version monkey bomb in DOA.jpg|The Monkey Bomb power-up in Dead Ops Arcade Monkey Bomb in Shangr-La.PNG|The Monkey Bomb returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops III Trivia *Nikolai does not like the Monkey Bomb's song. When the bomb has detonated, he says Good, that song was driving me nuts. *The phrase said by the Monkey Bomb ("Get ready for a surprise!") is a reference to the 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger film Total Recall in which a bomb disguised as a fake head says the exact same line before detonating. *The Monkey Bomb makes an Easter Egg appearance on Ascension. If you go to any terminal to call a Lander a small section on the right on the terminal has a key in it, on the key ring is a small picture of the Monkey Bomb's head. *If you throw the monkey bomb in the furnace on Der Riese , it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion Samantha will say "Why are you cruel to Mr. Monkey? Mister monkey just wanted to PLAY!" *If thrown out of the gameplay area, the Monkey Bomb will not work and the Demonic Announcer will laugh like they do when the Mystery Box gives a Teddy Bear. *The Monkey Bombs will be replaced if the player trades them in for the Time Bomb, even though it isn't a Tactical Grenade *Monkey Bombs can't distract Hellhounds on the Console and PC versions, but can on the iOS and Android versions. *The Monkey Bomb's hat has a Group 935 logo on it. *Upon receiving a Monkey Bomb in Die Rise, Misty will often comment that she had a pet monkey when she was a little girl, and has killed with a monkey before. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if you throw a monkey bomb and listen closely, you can hear the zombies scream "Monkey, Monkey!" Category:Explosives Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:"Five" Category:Shangri-La